


I'm dim but you make me brighter

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Ketika eksistensi Haechan secerah mentari, dan Vale merasa tidak pantas untuk menginginkan eksistensi itu.But the heart wants what it wants, dan Vale tidak berdaya untuk membendung keinginan hatinya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'm dim but you make me brighter

Memang iya setiap manusia diciptakan berbeda, tapi ketika satu sama lain diciptakan dengan cerah yang berbeda lama-lama akan membuat bertanya-tanya juga apakah sebenarnya ada di antara semua manusia ini yang titisan dewa matahari, tidak seperti yang lain-lainnya.

… Yang barusan itu adalah apa yang ada di kepala Vale setiap kali ia melihat Haechan, meskipun ini sudah di tahun ketiganya mengenal dan tahun keduanya menyimpan rasa untuk temannya itu. Meskipun ia sekarang sudah tahu berbagai redup di balik sinar yang dipancarkan itu.

Tapi memang bahkan dari hari pertama Vale menjatuhkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang jumpalitan kesana kemari di hari pertama OSPEK itu, ia sudah tahu kalau ada yang berbeda dengan Haechan. Ini bahkan bukan tentang aura atau apapun itu yang sering dirasakan orang, karena sejujurnya Vale agak payah tentang urusan seperti itu saking minimnya pengalaman bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Senyumnya. Senyum Haechan lah yang membuat Vale memutuskan kalau pemuda ini berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Senyumnya lah yang membuat Vale tahu kalau berteman dengannya akan membuat hidupnya lebih cerah nantinya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kesampingkan dulu lah fakta kalau Haechan di hari pertama sudah dikerubungi sesama mahasiswa baru sekaligus kakak-kakak panitia OSPEK, laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya ingin menjadi temannya. Dan semuanya juga disambut dengan senyuman yang cerah memukau itu. Tapi bahkan kalaupun Vale berhasil tidak memikirkan hal itu, masih ada satu masalah lagi, dia adalah seseorang yang canggung luar biasa. Sepertinya bagaimana ia tetap tidak mempunyai teman meskipun yang lainnya sudah bergerombol, cukup untuk menjadi testamen bagaimana kikuknya ia dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Tapi mungkin benar dugaannya kalau Haechan bukan manusia biasa karena  _ dia yang pertama kali menghampiri Vale _ .  _ Who in the right mind would do that _ ? Vale tidak habis pikir. Apalagi Haechan sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan dengan bagaimana ia lebih banyak diam agak lama untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjawab setiap pertanyaan basa-basi yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

* * *

Seperti orang dengan kepercayaan yang nyaris tidak ada terhadap kemanusiaan, tentu saja setelah hari pertama itu Vale yakin Haechan tidak akan menghampiri maupun menyapanya lagi. Toh buat apa? Paling-paling yang kemarin itu cuma dia tengah menjajaki yang mana yang sebaiknya dijadikan teman dan yang mana yang bukan. Dan Vale akan masuk ke golongan yang kedua alih-alih yang pertama.

Karena itulah ia cuma bisa mengerjap bingung ketika Haechan duduk di sebelahnya, meneguk air mineral di dalam botol yang dipegangnya, kemudian bertanya sepatunya kenapa, basah? Atau rusak?

Sepatu. Vale tidak percaya orang di sampingnya ini bisa menyadari ia mengenakan sepatu yang berbeda dari yang dipakainya kemarin. Ia sampai bergantian menatap Haechan dan sepatunya sendiri saking tidak percayanya. Dan sama seperti kemarin, Haechan dengan sabar menunggunya membentuk respon dalam kepalanya untuk disampaikan.

“Kok tau?” 

Padahal jawabannya juga tidak bermutu seperti ini, dan justru balik bertanya pula.

Tapi Haechan hanya mengangkat bahu, seakan mengatakan kalau memang ia terbiasa  _ ngeh _ dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. 

Vale masih tetap mengerjap-erjap takjub bahkan hingga Haechan dipanggil temannya yang lain dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Setelah itu entah bagaimana kelanjutannya dan apa yang terjadi, tapi Vale dan Haechan kini berteman. Cukup akrab bahkan, sampai Haechan kini merupakan salah satu teman yang mana Vale merasa nyaman untuk menunjukkan sisi-sisi dirinya yang lain. 

Haechan yang tahu kalau ia juga bisa menjadi banyak omong kalau sudah mendiskusikan hal-hal kesukaannya. Haechan juga tahu berbagai detail kecil dalam hidupnya yang selama ini tidak pernah diperhatikan orang lain, seperti bagaimana ia lebih suka mengenakan kaus kakinya mulai dari kiri tapi kalau sepatu dari arah sebaliknya.

(Haechan tahu ini karena itulah ia suka menggoda Vale dengan lari membawa kabur sepatu kanannya dan membiarkan gadis itu berlarian mengejarnya cuma dengan kaus kaki yang sudah lengkap terpasang).

Dan karena kedekatan itu pula lah Vale juga tahu berbagai hal tentang Haechan yang dulu sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Seperti bagaimana ternyata Haechan memang manusia biasa dan bukan titisan dewa matahari karena ada kalanya senyumnya meredup atau bahkan lenyap dari wajahnya, digantikan muram yang mendalam meski lebih banyak disembunyikan.

Tapi barangkali justru sisi-sisi manusia-nya itulah yang kemudian membuat Vale menjadi … jatuh hati. Dan ingin melindungi, ingin membuatnya senang entah bagaimana caranya. Meskipun ia tetap tidak akan bisa menjawab kalau ditanya tepatnya sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Dan awalnya tentu saja Vale berusaha mengelak untuk mengakui kalau ada yang berubah pada caranya menatap dan memikirkan Haechan.

Karena—ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Haechan kalau sampai temannya itu dengar ini—ia merasa tidak berada di level yang sama dengannya. Ada hal yang teramat jelas, seperti bagaimana selain kepribadian dan penampilan Haechan yang bersinar, bahkan prestasinya juga tidak kalah gemilang. Haechan banyak terlibat di pertandingan karya ilmiah dan banyak waktu kuliahnya harus direlakan karena perjalanan keliling berbagai kota dan bahkan terkadang ke mancanegara. Dari semua itu tidak sedikit yang berakhir timnya membawa pulang penghargaan tertentu. Yang kemudian membuatnya semakin banyak dikenal, yang tentu saja berarti semakin banyak kesempatan-kesempatan lain terbuka untuknya. Haechan jago menyanyi dan menari pula, meskipun tidak pernah ikut kelas maupun klub apapun. Beberapa kali ia digandeng klub musik di kampus untuk ikut manggung bersama mereka.

Lalu ada juga hal-hal lain yang dulu tidak terpikirkan. Seperti misalnya … level energi. Haechan yang hobinya loncat kesana kemari, segala hal disentuhnya karena penasaran, semua orang disapa dan diajak bicara, punya energi yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Vale yang merosot di luar pintu ruangan dosen setelah satu kali sesi konsultasi tugas kuliah. 

Semua hal itu membuat Vale bertanya-tanya apakah ada kemungkinan akan adanya ujung yang membahagiakan baginya dalam memiliki perasaan ini? Kalau iya, memangnya dari mana? 

Tapi toh memang yang namanya hati suka tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala, kan? Karena walaupun otaknya sudah membuat daftar tentang bagaimana timpang yang ada di antara mereka berdua cuma akan berujung patah hati untuknya, hatinya tetap saja bersikeras untuk mendedikasikan diri untuk Haechan.

Lalu tahu-tahu satu tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja sejak ia pertama kali menyadari adanya perasaan itu, sejak Vale akhirnya menyerah untuk merasionalisasi isi hatinya dan melanjutkan untuk menyukai Haechan dalam diam.

Walaupun di tahun keduanya ini, perkara diam-diam itu mulai sedikit demi sedikit disingkirkan dengan keinginan untuk menyatakan rasa yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

(Ada kalanya Vale memukul kepalanya atau menampar pipinya sendiri karena berani-beraninya punya pikiran seperti itu).

_ But the heart wants what it wants _ , dan lagi-lagi Vale tidak berdaya untuk membendung keinginan hatinya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan.

* * *

“Kamu orangnya mau diatur nggak?”

Haechan, yang sudah terbiasa dengan cara aneh Vale membuka percakapan, berpikir sejenak. “Tergantung. Kalau ngaturnya nyebelin ya walaupun maksudnya baik mungkin bakal membangkang cuma karena pengen bikin jengkel aja.”

Vale mengangguk paham. “ _ Fair enough _ ,” katanya, karena memang Haechan punya jiwa pemberontak seperti itu. “Kalo aku yang ngatur?”

Mendengar kalimat tidak terduga itu, Haechan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Vale sepenuhnya. “Ada apaan nih?”

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, berusaha untuk terlihat santai dan tidak terlalu peduli meski debar di dadanya berkata lain. 

“Coba sebut dulu mau diatur kayak gimana, nanti aku pikirin mau nurut sama kamu nggak.” Haechan beringsut mendekat, lengannya disampirkan di bahu gadis di sebelahnya, dan Vale merasa hampir tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa saking suara detak jantungnya memenuhi telinganya.

“Aku mau ngomong sesuatu tapi ada syarat dan ketentuannya.”

“Beli satu gratis satu nggak?”

Vale mencubit paha Haechan kesal, bisa-bisanya. Walaupun untung saja yang barusan itu cukup bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks. Di kepalanya muncul respon terhadap candaan itu,  _ tergantung, kalo berujung pacaran kan kita jadi satu paket _ . Tapi tentu saja kalimat itu ditelannya bulat-bulat.

Haechan mengaduh kecil karena cubitan Vale. “Iya, iya, bercanda. Ya udah gih, ngomong, kalo sama kamu aku rela deh diatur-atur.”

Vale rasanya  _ ingin menangis _ , tolong jangan bilang hal-hal seperti itu?!

Tapi dengan cepat dikuasainya lagi dirinya sendiri. “Apapun yang bakal aku omongin habis ini, anggep aja sebagai sekilas info gitu ya? Boleh dipikirin tapi jangan dibikin kayak  _ game changer _ , ya?”

Haechan menatapnya bingung, bekas-bekas tawanya pudar melihat bagaimana seriusnya Vale saat ini. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk setuju, dan seperti yang banyak dilakukan Haechan selama ini, ia menunggu Vale menyusun kata-kata di dalam kepalanya.

(Yang kali ini butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama karena lengan Haechan masih di atas bahunya dan membuatnya kesulitan mengumpulkan konsentrasi).

“Ini udah cukup lama aku pikirin, walaupun kalau ditanya dari kapan aku juga nggak tau jawabannya,” Vale memulai kalimatnya. Postur tubuhnya kaku karena gugup, tapi ia juga tidak sampai hati—dan merasakan nyaman kendati gugup luar biasa—untuk menjauh dari tubuh Haechan yang begitu dekat di sampingnya. 

Haechan sendiri tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, sepenuhnya menyimak setiap kata yang dituturkan Vale.

“Aku … suka kamu,” kata Vale cepat-cepat, takut kalau ditunda justru tidak akan tersampaikan. Takut-takut ia melirik ke arah Haechan, akan tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Maka dilanjutkannya kalimatnya. “Sebelum kamu bilang ‘ya iya lah suka kita kan temen,’ aku mau bilang duluan kalo maksudku bukan suka sebatas yang kayak gitu. Kamu … tau kan ya, maksudnya?”

Haechan mengangguk, tapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Vale memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ia sampaikan. “Terus! Kalo denger yang ini kayaknya kamu bakal kepancing buat ngomelin aku tapi dengerin aku sampe kelar, oke? Sebenernya dari awal aku ngerasa kalo kita kayak apa ya, beda level? Jadi aku juga nggak berani, naksir kamu. Tapi gimana ya, walaupun aku mikir kayak gitu tapi tetep aja nggak bisa berhenti suka? Terus beberapa bulan terakhir akhirnya kepikiran buat kasih tau kamu, karena kamu bilang aku perlu ngusahain apapun yang menurutku terbaik buat aku. Jadi. Ini termasuk bagian dari usahanya? Berantakan banget ya aku ngomongnya, tapi intinya gitu? Semoga kamu … nangkep … ?”

Vale ingin berdoa agar tanah di bawah kakinya membuka kemudian menelan dirinya karena,  _ apa-apaan barusan? Aneh banget _ . Haechan cukup lama diam saja pula, dan tanpa ia inginkan ketakutan mulai merayapi diri Vale. 

Tapi untungnya tidak lama kemudian pemuda di sampingnya itu bersuara.

“Udah? Aku jawab ya?” tanya Haechan setelah sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk paham di sela-sela kalimat Vale. 

Tubuh Vale semakin menegang tanpa ia sadari. Haechan tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap bahunya. “Nggak usah tegang gitu dong. Biasa aja, kayak sama siapa aja.”

Vale bingung antara ingin berteriak atau memutar bola mata,  _ kayak sama siapa aja _ , katanya. Dia dengerin nggak sih,  _ confession _ -nya barusan?

“ _ Anyway _ ,” kata Haechan, kini tangannya menepuk-nepuk dan tidak lagi mengusap-usap. “Keren banget deh kamu berani nyatain.”

Kalimat yang tentu saja tidak diduga Vale akan disampaikan kepadanya. 

“Pasti nggak gampang. Kamu mau presentasi di kelas aja semedinya tiga hari,” selorohnya.  _ Betul sih _ , tapi ngeselin. “Tapi toh aku yakin ada yang pengen kamu capai, kan? Dari ngomong gini? Semoga biar bikin diri kamu sendiri lega?” tanyanya lembut, yang tanpa ragu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Vale. “Jadi mau apapun jawaban aku, yang penting tujuannya udah tercapai? Gitu?” tanyanya lagi.

Dusta kalau Vale bilang tidak ada yang retak di dalam hatinya mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Makasih ya? Udah nyatain ke aku. Kalo sekarang, memang aku nggak mikirin apa-apa menuju ke sana.  _ I don’t think about you that way _ , untuk saat ini. Tapi kalau kamu nggak keberatan, kita tetep temenan ya? Nanti ada atau nggak perubahan yang aku rasain, kita bahas lagi?”

Vale kembali mengangguk. Begini sudah cukup baginya. Sedari awal dia tahu Haechan bukan jenis orang yang menjauh cuma karena salah satu temannya punya rasa yang berbeda dengannya.

* * *

Haechan sejujurnya  _ khawatir _ .  _ Dia  _ memang bukan jenis orang yang akan menjauh karena hal-hal seperti ini.  _ Tapi _ , biasanya justru pihak yang satunya yang menjauh, entah karena ternyata terlanjur tidak tahan tetap diperlakukan sebagai teman dan mengharap lebih, atau karena mereka digerogoti perasaan bersalah karena telah menganggap Haechan sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Dan Haechan khawatir kali ini juga akan seperti itu. Karena betapapun seringnya Vale memandang rendah dan remeh dirinya sendiri, gadis itu adalah seorang teman yang menyenangkan, teman yang tertawa pada gurauannya tapi tidak segan untuk memasang muka datar kalau garingnya kebablasan, teman yang tidak pernah mengorek-orek hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia bagi kepada orang lain, teman yang selera makannya mirip dengannya tapi tidak pernah marah kalau ia iseng mencuri satu potong makanan dari piringnya, teman yang senyumnya lucu karena itulah Haechan ingin membuatnya tertawa selal—

Apa?

Pikiran apa barusan itu?

Oke tapi kata orang kalau otak kadang baru berpikir setelah tau apa yang perlu dipikirkan sepertinya memang benar. Karena setelah kejadian Vale bilang kalau dia suka pada Haechan itu, dia jadi  _ kepikiran _ . Awalnya tidak ia sadari, cuma tahu-tahu ia jadi lebih  _ ngeh _ saja tentang Vale daripada sebelumnya, dan terkadang tanpa sadar ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau status yang menghubungkan mereka berdua saat ini berubah.

Dan tanpa ia sadari pula ada keinginan-keinginan baru yang muncul dalam pikirannya, sekarang setelah otaknya tahu kalau ada posibilitas ke arah sana. Ketika Vale terlihat murung sekarang ia jadi ingin merengkuhnya dalam rangkulan yang lebih erat dari yang biasa ia berikan. Ketika senyum gadis itu merekah cerah rasanya ia ingin memotretnya kemudian disimpan baik-baik dalam galeri ponselnya.

Hal-hal itulah yang membuat Haechan sadar kalau ada yang berubah, dan seperti janjinya, akan ia sampaikan apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis yang untungnya sama sekali tidak berubah dan tidak lantas menjauh darinya itu.

* * *

_ Aku udah di depan kos kamu _ .

Vale mereguk ludah, lalu menampar pipinya sekali lagi— kira-kira sudah kelima kalinya hari ini. Ini beneran nggak sih? Atau mimpi? Atau halusinasi? Atau seisi semesta bekerja sama untuk bercanda padanya?

Hari ini? Kencan pertama setelah resmi jadi pacar Haechan?

**_Masa sih_ ** **?**

_ Val? Pingsan tapi masih baca chat atau gimana? _

_ Baby? _

Hampir saja gawai di tangan itu dilempar ke tembok.

Vale buru-buru keluar dari kamar kosnya untuk memberikan omelan kepada pacar— _ my God _ , apa bisa ia terbiasa dengan semua ini?—nya itu. Tapi di luar pagar bukan Haechan dengan senyum cengengesan seperti yang ia duga yang ia lihat, melainkan Haechan dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk dan senyum malu, yang jarang ia lihat, terpasang di bibirnya.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan yang barusan itu Haechan yang sedang mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sendiri?

“Yuk,” kata Haechan singkat sambil mengulurkan helm yang dipegangnya tanpa menatap mata Vale, sama sekali berbeda dengan nada menggodanya tadi melalui  _ chat _ .

Melihat Haechan seperti membuat Vale menyadari kalau bukan hanya ia di hubungan ini yang merasa gugup dengan kencan pertama mereka. Dan sejujurnya hal itu membuat hati Vale menjadi terasa … hangat.

Vale tidak berani berpegangan ketika mereka berboncengan menelusuri jalanan yang cukup padat merayap, padahal biasanya ia sama sekali tidak ragu untuk mencengkeram sisi-sisi jaket yang selalu dikenakan Haechan setiap kali berkendara. Aneh sekali rasanya, tapi ia betulan  _ malu _ , bahkan sekadar untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya biasa ia lakukan dengan Haechan.

Duduk berdua di bioskop jelas bukan sesuatu yang mereka lakukan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi tetap saja di hari ini setiap langkah mereka seperti diiringi gugup dan malu. Ada napas yang terkesiap cuma karena jari mereka bersentuhan saat tiket berpindah tangan, juga ada keputusan untuk membeli dua gelas soda kecil alih-alih satu gelas besar untuk dibagi berdua seperti biasa.

Lucu, dan bagi orang lain mungkin akan terasa seperti  _ kemunduran _ , karena yang awalnya biasa saja sekarang justru malu untuk dilakukan. Tapi keduanya menikmati setiap perasaan yang saat ini hinggap dalam hati mereka. 

Vale yakin bukan cuma dia yang menyadari kedua tangan yang tergeletak begitu dekat di sandaran kursi tapi tidak berani bersentuhan kecuali jika salah satunya tidak sengaja bergerak karena refleks. Tapi anehnya bahkan sentuhan yang teramat sangat ringan itu saja bisa membuat pipinya terasa panas di ruangan bioskop yang dinginnya luar biasa ini. Dan wajahnya semakin memanas lagi ketika satu kali tatapannya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata Haechan setelah beberapa kali berhasil mencuri pandang. 

Semoga Haechan tidak bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya tentang film yang mereka tonton hari ini, karena Vale  _ benar-benar tidak tahu _ . Ia terlalu sibuk berusaha menenangkan diri agar wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu merah ketika keluar nanti.

* * *

“ … Aneh nggak?” tanya Haechan setelah Vale turun dari motornya tepat di depan pagar kosnya. 

“Apanya?” 

“Hari ini … ?”

“Kapan sih hari sama kamu nggak aneh tuh?”

Haechan berdecak tapi tidak mengelak karena dia juga sadar memang sehari-harinya banyak keanehan yang dia lakukan. “Kalo gitu semoga … hari ini aneh  _ in a good way _ ?”

Vale sama sekali tidak menyangka Haechan memiliki sisi yang seperti ini dalam dirinya. Dan mungkin, kali ini, ia harus menjawab dengan tanpa ragu tentang peran Haechan dalam hidupnya.

“Semua hariku kalo sama kamu selalu jadi lebih baik kok.”

Karena memang benar, senyum cerah Haechan seperti yang tertuju untuknya saat ini selalu punya kekuatan untuk ikut mencerahkan hari-harinya pula.


End file.
